The present invention relates to a tip-latch lock-hardware for pivot-hung tip-wing casement windows and doors, etc. with a latch-pocket disposed at the locking side of the bottom corner of the fixed frame or casing, into which a latch-lug is axially insertable. The latch-lug is located at the bottom end of the slide plate at the side of the wing for the purposes of opening the window by tilting. A latch-pin is located on the slide plate at some distance above the latch-lug, for engaging (in the closed position of the wing) a latch-catch at the side of the frame. A lug with an upper transverse shoulder, also at some distance above the latch-pin, projects from the slide plate in the direction of the plane of the wing transversely of the direction of thrust of the slide plate. The shoulder is located above the latch-pocket and the latch-catch. A stationay cam is mounted on the stationary frame or casing, is offset from the longitudinal median plane of the latch-pocket towards the side of the room, and is positively undercut by the shoulder in the tipping position of the window wing.
Such a tip-latch lock-hardware fulfills, in the practical application of the pivot-hung tip-wing casement windows and doors, etc., three different functions. First, the wing in the closed position is fixed by the hardware to the stationary frame near its lower corner. Secondly, the hardware also forms the pivot support for the tilted opening of the wing in the region of the lower corner at the side of the locking mechanism. Finally, when the window is in tilted position, the present hardware also blocks the hardware of the slide plate, which is built into the wing for performing the different shift functions, against undesirable movement. This prevents a faulty shifting of the slide plate hardware when the window wing is tilted and, in particular, it protects against illegal entry.
Tip-latch lock-hardware to which the present invention is applied is shown in German OS-publications Nos. 22 43 916 and 22 59 884 and has proved most satisfactory in practical application in connection with pivot hung tip hardware of the applicant, and is illustrated and described, for example, in a pamphlet of SIEGENIA with the identification printing LM 4000 P 75 11/FR 10.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to improve the tip-latch lock hardware of the prior art in such a way that the functional reliability of the shift lock or entry protection, that becomes operative when the wing is tilted open, works in an optimal manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spatial configuration for a tip-latch lock-hardware that is equally reliable on all tipping angles that occur in practice when the wing is swung open.
A further object of the present invention is to provide latch-hardware in which the blocking effect on the window is fully effective for a very small tipping angle and is totally retained over the entire tilt opening range occurring in normal practice.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.